Frenemies
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Randy and Tiffany had known each other for most of their lives, that however did not make them friends, exactly. It's always been full of sarcasm and annoyance, but one night changes that into enemies with benefits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don;t own anything WWE related or any of it's people.**

Randy Orton was dragging his suitcase out of the arena after a show. He was heading towards the parking lot where a bunch of cars and busses were parked. He was soon joined by a co-worker most known as Bray Wyatt.

"So where are you heading to tonight?" Bray asked as he was walking along side Randy.

"I'm staying local tonight. I have off tomorrow so I'd like to rest up rather than jump right on the road." He replied as they continued to walk in the same direction.

"Smart. I'd be doing that if I could. Luke and I are supposed to be doing a signing a few hours away, so as soon as he's ready we're going to be hitting the road. Crashing at a hotel?"

"Nah. I'm staying with her." Randy pointed off into the distance. A few rows away there was a young looking woman who was leaning against a blue car checking her phone.

"Oh really? She's rather pretty. WHere'd you meet her? Hotel? Gym?" Bray asked as they continued to walk, neither man noticing the women who had started walking towards them.

"Mother." She said as she stopped in front of them.

"Beg your pardon?" Bray asked confused and slightly startled.

"Growing up our mothers became close friends. So whenever they got together they'd bring us along so we could play." She explained as Randy went around to the back of her car putting his suitcase in her trunk.

"Aw, that's nice." Bray said with a smile.

"Yeah. For some reason he think that entitles him to just stay at my apartment whenever he's in town.

"Oh you know you miss me." Randy said as he came back up to the front of the car joining the conversation.

"Like a hemroid." The woman said.

"You mind if we hit up a drive thru on the way? I'm starving." Randy asked.

"If it means you won't be leaving a mess or dishes, absolutely."

Randy began walking towards her car when she turned around to face Bray.

"It was nice to meet you. Please don't mind my rudeness. It was all directed towards him." She smiled while shaking his hand.

They were both startled when they heard a car honk from behind them.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Randy yelled out the window.

"Don't mention it darlin. I know he can be a handful sometimes." Bray said with a friendly smile.

She smiled and nodded then went to get into her car. "Where do you want to stop?" She asked as she started the vehicle.

"Anywhere is fine." He replied as they pulled out of the spot.

"Alright. Listen, it's 12:30 now. I need to be up by 6:30 so when we get home I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch. I'm exhausted."

Randy looked over at her and smiled. "Missed you too Tiff."

It's not that Randy and Tiffany disliked each other, it's just that had they not been forced to be together growing up, they probably never would have been friends to begin with. They were both very different people. Tiffany was an introvert who's idea of a great night was a glass of wine and a book in her apartment. Randy was a carefree showoff. In high school she mainly stuck by her two close friends and Randy grew to be a rather popular football player. They really couldn't have been more opposite. Yet they spent many holidays and weekends together throughout their lives. But his arrogance always annoyed her and when their parents weren't around she would always make sarcastic and rude comments towards him. Most of the time he would let her get away with it, but every once in a while he set her up wit a good prank that would really piss her off. They weren't always at each other's throats, but they definitely had a love-hate relationship over the years.

Tiffany pulled into her apartment complex around one am. "Ill grab your food so you can get your bag." She said as she opened the door.

"Thanks."

She left him at the car while she began to make her way to her apartment. SHe had lived in the same place for roughly five years now so he knew it well. She left the front door open after she entered, put his bag of food down on the coffee table, then went into her bedroom to get an extra pillow and blanket. She was just setting them down on the end of the couch when he entered.

"Okay, you're all set. You know where everything is. I need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Tiff."

"Goodnight Randy."

TIffany closed her bedroom door and got changed into some comfortable pants and a baggy shirt. She could hear the television on in the living room as Randy was probably eating his burger and unwinding from the night. She didn't care as long as it wasn't blasting disturbing her and her neighbors. What she really didn't like was the fact that she had to be up in a few hours. Had she known he was coming to stay with her she would have at the very least tried to go in late. But it was too late to put in for that when she found out.

She had drifted off to sleep to the sound of the television, and she wasn't sure how long she was asleep when she felt someone get into the other side of the bed. She didn't think much of it. Sometimes Randy did this, usually it was after she had left and he was alone, but there were a few times he had left the couch in the middle of the night and gone to her bed while she was still in it. She didn't mind. With all the traveling he did and the punishment he put his body through night after night, the least she could do was allow him to sleep in an actual bed if it made him feel more comfortable. Besides, they had been having sleepovers together since they were kids.

She tried to go back to sleep when she felt his arm drape over her waist. She tried not to think too much of it until she felt him scoot closer to her and lightly kiss the back of her neck. This had never happened before. Whenever he came to sleep in her bed that is all that happened, sleep. He had never tried anything with her which is the main reason she was completely fine with him doing it. She thought that maybe if she just pretended she was still sleeping that he would stop and go to sleep himself. However when she felt his hand slide under her shirt and unexpectedly slide across her stomach and up to her breast she let out a gasp. She heard a low laugh next to her ear and could feel his breath near her ear.

"That's right baby, just enjoy it." He said in a low seductive voice.

"Randy." She tried to gasp. "What are you…"

She wasn't able to finish her question when she felt the kisses on her neck turn into him sinking his teeth into it biting her while tightly grabbing her breast. She moaned and pushed herself closer to him. She could feel his erection against her butt and moaned again. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him tonight, but at the moment she didn't care. He was still kissing her neck biting every once in a while while he slid his hand slowly down her body stopping at her thigh. He squeezed the inside of her thigh and she let out a loud moan not being able to hold it in anymore. She hadn't been with anyone in a while and she was loving what he was doing.

Suddenly, she sat up in her bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily. She reached down next to her in the dark and didn't feel anything there. She walked across her room and quietly opened her bedroom door and saw Randy sprawled out on the couch with the blanket everywhere, snoring. He obviously hadn't woken up and gone into her room. It was all just a dream. Or more of a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about an hour before her alarm was set to go off. SHe knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep after that so she thought now might be as good of a time as any to get a shower to try and clear her mind. Every once in a while a dream like this would pop up, which was usually easy to ignore and forget about because he wasn't right in the next room when it happened.

When she finished with her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and then grabbed a smaller one to dry her shoulder length hair. She was startled when she opened the bathroom door and almost walked right into Randy as he stood there.

"Sorry." She said, her eyes looking down. "I didn't know you were there."

"You're up early." He yawned.

"Yeah well, some days you need to be up earlier than other days...you know?" She said quietly as she passed him. "Sorry if I woke you."

She went back into her room and quickly closed the door behind her as he went into the bathroom. She stood behind the door and let out a sigh of relief. She almost wanted to lock the door so he couldn't come until she had gotten dressed, but that was also pretty silly. What she dreamed didn't actually happen, and he didn't even know that she had dreamed it. At the moment he was in the bathroom he was still half asleep! But she knew she dreamed it, and she wasn't able to face him right now. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her journal out of her nightstand that she wrote down all of her thoughts and ideas in. She had lost track of time and was still writing when her alarm went off. She scrambled to get up and get ready for work as she was still sitting on her bed in her towel. She grabbed a nice blouse and a skirt and put some make-up on before rushing out of her room. She saw Randy sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.

"Heading out already?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I uh, have some things I have to get taken care of early." She said as she tried to get out of the apartment quickly. She didn't even wait for a reply from him before leaving. She got into her car and drove off as quickly as she could hoping that she would calm down during the day if he was still going to be there when she got home.

She had been at work for about an hour when she heard her text message alert go off.

'Hey are you ok? You were acting weird this morning.'

"Aw crap." She said to herself. She knew she thought maybe he had been mostly asleep or not really paying attention to her to notice, but now she had to think of something.

'Yeah, I'm just not really much of a morning person.' She lied.

'You sure? It seemed like something more than that.'

'Yup. I'm good. Just rushing around too much. Thanks.'

She waited a few minutes to see if he would reply to that, but nothing. She was thankful he bought it and went back to doing her work at her desk. But then about another hour later, she heard her phone go off again. She grabbed it to see a picture message.

'Look what I found! How cute.' It was a picture of her and him at her prom. She had a small one framed in her room along with a few other important life event pictures. SHe actually hadn't even wanted to go to her prom, so their mothers got together and insisted Randy take her. Neither of them really wanted to do it, but they did it to make their mothers happy. And they actually did end up having a nice time.

"Yeah, I guess we can have some good times together huh?' She replied.

'Nothing's impossible.' Randy replied. 'Are you going to be home on time for dinner tonight?'

She was feeling a little bit better with the normality of the conversation, but she really didn't think she was ready to sit across from him at a small table at her place and attempt to eat and chat with him.

'I think I'm going to have to stay here a little late tonight. You can just eat without me." She figured maybe she could leave work on time and grab something to eat then go home, avoiding the whole situation.

'Can I make something here? Or would you rather I do take out?'

'If you can find something you like there go for it. I know there's pasta, chicken, eggs, stuff like that.'

'So you don't care if I make a mess?'

'I'd prefer you clean it up if you do…'

"So, you're not saying I HAVE to, just that you'd like me to.'

'I'm going back to work now Randy.'

She sighed with a small smile. He was a huge pain in the ass most of the time, but when they weren't annoying each other they could actually have a nice relationship. She almost debated on actually going home on time and joining him for dinner, but she thought she better not push her luck. Then she'd have to explain why she was all of the sudden home on time, and she thought maybe the extra time physically away might help. When 5:00 came around, she gathered up her things and stopped at a diner to grab a little something to eat before heading home. When she got back to her apartment, she closed the door and dropped her purse on the floor like she usually did. Everything inside was dark.

'I guess he decided to go out and not make a mess.' She thought

Just then she was surprised when she was shoved against the wall and a hand came down over her mouth. She tried to push off whoever was there but the weight of their body was too strong for her. Everything was slowly coming into focus from the dark, but not fast enough that she could see who was in front of her.

"Glad you're finally home." A deep voice said.

She recognized that voice. And his face was coming more and more into focus. She was able to shake her head to the side to get him to remove his hand.

"Randy! What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She exclaimed.

"Well that wasn't the plan. That would actually put a damper on things. So don't do that." He said as he stood in front of her with his one hand resting on the wall by her head. "Do you frequently work late?"

"No, not always. Just when I have things that need to get done." She lied as she tried to wiggle away, but he wasn't leaving much space between them. "Can you please move?" She asked annoyed.

"I figured out why you were so weird earlier." He stated, ignoring her keeping his position. He brought his other hand up and started stroking a piece of her hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"I went into your room today after I got out of the shower and I saw a book laying on your bed."

Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart drop. With her rushing to get ready for work she completely forgot to put it back into her nightstand. When the alarm went off she just threw it to the side on the bed and left it there.

"It was quite interesting."

"You didn't." She said as she swatted his hand away from her hair.

"Well, I was only going to read the most recent thing you put in there. FIgured I'd be able to find something to poke fun at you for. But since your most recent entry was about me, I couldn't help but read more." He said with a sly sadistic looking smile.

She couldn't look him in the eyes right now. She should probably be mad, but at the moment she was just embarrassed. "Look, that wasn't meant for anyone to read…"

"And if it had been away I wouldn't have. I don't go snooping for things. But when it's just right there, it's fair game."

"Can we just pretend that you didn't read it and don't know the secrets of my life?" SHe asked in a slightly shaky voice doing everything she could to avoid contact. Things had really come into focus now and as she dipped her head down she was able to see that Randy only had on a pair of jeans as he stood in front of her.

"You know, after all these years, I never would have thought you of all people liked it rough." He stated again ignoring her question.

"I don't…"

He reached the hand that wasn't leaning on the wall up lightly grabbing her by the throat. Not enough to actually hurt her, but hard enough to push her into the wall. He brought his face down next to hers. "Oh, I read the whole thing. I think you do."

She put her hands on his wrist. "Randy, please." She started to say but he shushed her and slightly tightened his grip.

"They'll be plenty of time for begging later."

He released her throat, but before she had time to think he wrapped his hand into her hair and forcefully walked her to the bedroom. She kept trying to wake up just like earlier, but she soon realized this was not a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to her room he switched the light on, then threw her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on either side of her head. He nuzzled his mouth down by her neck lightly kissing it. Tiffany whimpered slightly and wiggled under him.

"So tell me." He said between kisses. "How long has it been since you've been with someone?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She replied trying to stand up to him.

He released one of her wrists and grabbed her by the neck again forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Answering was not optional. Listen to me, if I ask you something, you answer it, respectfully. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?" He demanded.

"Y...yes." She stuttered.

"Yes sir." He corrected.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." He said as he released her throat and brought his hand over her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "So tell me."

"A...a few months." She answered.

"How many is a few? Two? Four? Six?"

"Probably around six or seven." SHe answered sheepishly.

He just smiled. "That long huh? This should be pretty easy then." Suddenly he brought his lips down to hers kissing her passionately but roughly, biting her lip every once in a while. He took his hand and felt down her body, and lightly brushed it up her skirt. He felt her gasp when he took her by surprise. He could feel how wet she was getting through her underwear. "You don't like it huh?" He asked as he broke away from the kiss.

She reached her free hand down to pull his away from her leg. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she did not want to lose control right now. He responded by grabbing her writ roughly and pinning it back down. "Keep it down or I'll tie you down." She opened her mouth to try and protest him, but he spoke again before she could. "And unless you're screaming my name, I don't want to hear you speak until spoken to. Understood?"

It was clear to her that he was trying to make her lose control. She wasn't completely sure why, but that was his goal. And she didn't really know how much longer she'd be able to hold out.

"Yes sir." She said, trying to appease him.

He smiled and released her wrists sitting up but still straddling her waist so she couldn't actually go anywhere. He slowly started to undo the buttons on her blouse revealing a red lace bra underneath. He licked his lips. "Mmm. You know I've always thought you looked food in red."

He leaned down gently licking an exposed part of her breast. She couldn't help but whimper at his warm tongue on her and his hands slipping under it squeezing her breast and playing with her nipple.

She was starting to lose it. She brought her hands down putting one onto his head feeling his hand and the other onto his back digging her nails into his back as she arched up onto him. He laughed sadistically.

"You don't listen very well, do you/" He said as he held her wrists down again. "As much as I love you scratching me, that's going to have to wait." He said as he pulled some bandanas out of his back pocket. He started to tie her one wrist to the bedpost. She looked up at him slightly surprised. "I had a feeling you wouldn't listen." When he tried to start tying the other one, she started to try and push him off. Which, being as she was already nowhere near as strong as him and she already had one hand gone, wasn't going to well. She was trying to use all her body weight to push him off of her with no luck. Once he got the other one tied, he grabbed her by the chin. "Keep on fighting me Tiff, I like it."

With that he bent his head down to her neck biting it again as he kissed it. She moaned quietly and arched her back up. He began touching her all over now that both of her hands were free. He was kissing down her body going back to her breast where he previously was as he reached around and grabbed her on the ass, hard. She let out a louder mean when he did that. She couldn't hold anything in anymore. With the years between when and everything he read, he knew everything that would turn her on. All the spots she liked to be touched, and how she liked to be touched. He knew just what to do and what to say.

"You like that?" He asked as he traced his hand down her stomach. She bit her lip and nodded. "I didn't hear an answer."

"Yes sir." She tried to say.

"Good girl." He smiled. Then without warning he reached up under her skirt and pulled her underwear off. She gasped. He came back up by her face. He knew what he had planned. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he wanted her to say it. As reserved as she was, he knew she'd put up a fight. And he was counting on it.

He kissed her again as his hand went down between her legs. He was lightly brushing up against her, every once in a while letting a ringer rub her lightly. She moaned against him and he moaned back feeling how wet she was.

"Still wanna try and tell me you don't like it rough?" He asked as his other hand grabbed underneath her head pulling her hair forcing her head to look up. As he did that he stuck a finger inside her, stroking her slowly. Not nearly fast enough to let her get the release he could tell she wanted. "Admit it. You loved me throwing you around. Me tying you down and having my way with you."

"Y, yes." She stuttered. She was writing against him as he added another finger, but still moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

"You love being powerless and being my bitch don't you."

"Randy, please…"

"Please what?" He asked with that evil smile. He knew he had her right where he wanted her now. Her only response was a whimper while she pulled at her restraints on her wrists. He responded to that by rubbing his thumb along her clit. Her breathing began to speed up. "I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"Please let me cum." She finally said arching her body up.

"I'll let you." He said as he took his fingers out of her, causing an upsetting noise from her. "If you tell me how you want me to."

She was really disliking him at the moment. Not only was she more turned on than she had been in months but he knew how uncomfortable she was with these things. She just stared up at him.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I guess you don't get to." He said as he was rubbing her thigh.

"Randy." She pleaded.

"Yes?" He answered. "All you have to do is tell me what you want me to do to you. It's that simple."

"I want to feel your tongue." She moaned.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Down there." She replied through her heavy breaths.

"Down where? I don't think that was quite descriptive enough." He replied torturing her.

She closed her eyes. "I want you to eat me. Please Randy, I need to feel your tongue on me." She begged.

He smiled. That was all he needed. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue along her. Thrusting it in and out of her a few times before finding her clit and swirling it around. She moaned and arched up against him, but he grabbed her waist and pushed her back down. It was only a matter of seconds after that that Tiffany was screaming with a powerful orgasm. One she wasn't sure she had ever felt before. And he didn't let them stop him. Even after she had finished he was licking her all over, thrusting in and out of her again. He only stopped when he thought he was bringing her on the brink of a second orgasm.

She was breathing heavily when he slowly crawled back up to the bed next to her to undo the ties around her wrists. Once he did, she sat up and rubbed her wrists. They were a little sore, but mostly because she had been pulling on them. They both sat in silence for a minute or two catching their breath. She wasn't sure what she should do now. Should she say than you? Yell at him? Ask him if he wanted to cuddle? She still wasn't fully sure why this happened in the first place. She stood up next to the bed while he was still seated on the edge of it.

"So um, what happens now?" She asked.

He chuckled as he stood up next to her. "Oh, I'm not finished with you yet." He said as he wrapped his hand into her hair again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get on your knees." He demanded . "Now."

She obeyed and dropped down looking up at him waiting for him to tell her what to do next. "Good." He nodded and started to undo his pants. He took out his erection and Tiffany was a little surprised. He was bigger than she suspected. He was also very hard. He hadn't been this hard in a while that he could remember. Sometimes he liked being the dominant one, and having Tiffany tied down like that with her clothes still barely on and her begging him turned him on more than he thought it would. "Suck."

She immediately obeyed. He wasn't sure if she would or if she'd try and fight him on it. But she just leaned in and took as much of him in her mouth as she could.

"Oh fuck." He moaned closing his eyes and running his fingers through her hair.

She started out at a slow pace, but stated picking it up after a few moments. EVery once in a while she'd stop so she could lick the length of him while staring up. Looking into his eyes as he licked the head of his cock. He moaned when he caught her looking at him. He was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected her to be so good at this. She started being able to take it deeper into her mouth, surrounding him with her warm mouth. She started to lightly scrape her teeth along him. That almost made him lost it and he grabbed her pulling her off of him and back up to her feet. She looked at him questionably.

"As good as that would feel, I plan on finishing inside of you." He said in his low menacing voice. He spun her around and bent her over her bed so that her hands were resting on it.

"Turns out this is a pretty nice view too." He said as he stood behind her and grabbed her butt. He then suddenly smacked her hard and she let out a gasp not expecting it. Even through her skirt she could still feel the harsh sting.

"It's too bad I don't have anything to actually punish you for. I think you're enjoying this." He said as he smacked her again. She yelped as she gripped the bed sheets. "You are liking that aren't you? You like being bent over with me behind you. You like being down on your knees at my command." He taunted as he grabbed her ass again, this time digging his fingers into her skin through the skirt.

"Yes." She moaned.

"You want something else, don't you?" He suggested while playing with the bottom of her skirt slowly lifting it up around her waist.

"Mmhmm."

"What do you want?" He asked as he rubbed her bare bottom and the back of her thighs.

"I want you to fuck me." She replied, this time without hesitation.

He smirked and position himself behind her. She could feel him against her but he was controlling himself. "Are you sure that's what you want? Because I'm not so sure." He teased as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Please Randy, fuck me. I want it. I need it." She begged.

That was all he needed. He quickly grabbed her one leg and placed her knee up on the edge of the bed to give himself better access and thrust inside of her. She yelled out in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her, gripping the sheets tighter. She was almost overcome with pleasure at the feeling of him inside her.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He groaned. He reached up under her opened blouse and scratched down her back causing her to moan out louder."Mmm you like that?"

"Harder." She requested.

"You want it harder?"

"Please. Please fuck me harder."

Randy gladly granted her request tightening his grip on her hips with both hands and thrusting into her as hard as his body would allow, almost completely removing himself from her before shoving his dick back in.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum." She told him, letting him know almost as if she was asking for permission.

He released one hand on her hip and grabbed her hair yanking her head up. "You better scream my name when you do."

That sent her over the edge causing her another hard orgasm as she yelled out his name. He had been trying to hold off as best as he could but seeing her like that caused him to lose it as he came hard inside her tightening the holds he had on her hair and hip.

He had stayed there for a moment while they both tried to catch their breath as he slowly released his grips on her. He backed up away from her and allowed her to stand up fully.

"Wow." She said between breaths as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Randy replied with a light chuckle.

It seemed that he and Tiffany had finally found something they could do without fighting.

"Hey um, I ran out to the store earlier and I grabbed some strawberries and chocolate sauce if you want some." Randy said breaking the silence that was settling in between them.

"Wow, you really did read that whole thing didn't you?" She asked as she sat down on the end of the bed.

He disappeared into the kitchen to get the food. "Yup. Even the boring parts." He joked as he came back into the room.

"Well excuse me for not partying every night." She sarcastically stated as she grabbed a strawberry and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's okay. I know not everyone can be an awesome as me." Randy said in a cocky tone.

"You know most ties I really don't like you." She said sternly looking at him.

"But I don't think tonight is one of those nights."

"The more you talk, the more it's turning into that."

"Ouch. You really gonna be mean to me after that?"

She just shrugged as she ate another strawberry. He sat there in silence for a few minutes before awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Um, I don't mean to make things weird right now, but we probably should talk about what happened." Randy stated. Tiffany looked at him nervously. "I didn't really plan on anything beyond this. Hell, I didn't even plan this until late this morning." He admitted.

She let out a breath and placed her hand on her chest. "Oh thank God. I thought you were going to tell me you wanted a relationship. I mean, don't get me wrong, that was fun and all but."

"You don't have to explain. I'm really not ready to settle down just yet. I'm just glad you're okay with it."

"You could've really put yourself in a pickle there if I wasn't huh?" She said with a giggle. "Besides, you're gone a lot. Which is actually a quality I find endearing in you now, but not if you were a boyfriend."

"Well you have a fun way of taking an insult but making it sound pleasant." He joked. "So, we're good then?"

"Yup."

They sat in silence for a minute or so while she finished eating what she wanted and he was just looking at her.

"Tiff, you know if I thought you were against any of that, I would've stopped. Right? I tried really hard to pay attention to your body reactions and how you felt."

She smiled at him. "I know. And if I thought for any second that you would have actually hurt me, you would've lost your balls already."

They may spend most of their time together bicketing and have almost nothing in common, but they grew up together and deep down they know they could trust each other. They knew they could always count on the other one. It was like an unspoken rule.

"So how long are you staying?" She asked him as he took the container of strawberries off of the bed.

"I have to fly out tomorrow for my mom's birthday."

"Oh, right. I forgot that was coming up. Give her my best for me."

"I will."

She looked around her room for a minute, and then remembered something important. "Where is my journal by the way?" She asked not seeing it anywhere.

"It's in my bag." He replied sitting back down next to her.

"Um, no? Go get it."

He laughed. "No way. I need that for next time."

"Excuse me?"

He leaned in a little closer to her placing his lips on her neck right below her ear. "I saw a few other things in there that we didn't get to try tonight. They looked like they'd be fun. So I'm going to keep it as a reference for next time I'm here." He spoke and his breath lightly touching her neck with each word.

"Randy, I thought…"

"Just because we're not dating doesn't mean we can't have a little fun when I come into town. Unless you want to go months and months without sex again. That's fine."

She groaned. "You're going to actually make me look forward to your visits, aren't you?"

He just chuckled. "Just do me a favor and give me a heads up next time? I really don't like it when my sleep gets messed with." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and pulled away.

"Will do."

"Look at us, our moms would be so proud. Us getting along, having a conversation without trying to stab each other."

"Yeah they would."

"We probably shouldn't tell them though."

"No, definitely not."

"Listen, I'm kind of worn out. I'm going to lay down now and get some rest...You can tay in here too if you want."

He smiled at her. He knew that she was okay if he ever stayed in her bed. He would sometimes ask, or come in and she'd grab another blanket, but she had never offered. "What? Don't look at me like that. After what you did you kind of deserve it okay." She explained again avoiding eye contact while she tried to get under the covers. He didn't answer her, he just got up and walked across the room to turn off the light before climbing into bed next to her.

"I did buy you a new journal today." He said in the darkness. "Since I'd be taking your old one."

"Oh yeah?"

"So feel free to fill that one up with all the perverse stuff that enters your mind."

She reached over and smacked his arm. "You are a jerk. That is not all that was in there."

"Either way, I'll be sneaking peaks it at whenever I;m over."

"And I'll make sure to hide it better." She replied rolling over to her side.

He just laughed, knowing she probably would, but if he wanted to he could find it. "Night Tiff."

"Goodnight Randy."

 **And that's the end of these 2 for now. There is a good change for a squeal though. I didn't think they would inspire me as much as they did, but I have had a few more ideas pop into my head for them. I hope you all enjoyed! And thank you for your positive feedback! :)**


End file.
